A Game Of Cat And Mouse
by bucktooth22
Summary: Parker has agreed to give Eliot and Hartisan her baby. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo try to help.
1. Chapter 1

Parker stared at them for a while. She knew Eliot and Hartisan were together, she knew they were both bi but she never expected them to broach this topic, least of all with her.

"Please Parker." Eliot asked.

"You can steal anything you want." Hartisan added.

"For how long?" Parker asked.

"Usually nine months." Eliot said with an eye roll.

"But we'll be there to take care of you and when we get back Nate and Sophie will help." Hartisan said. Parker gave them one last look before she held out her hand.

"When do we leave?" She asked. Hartisan and Eliot both beamed at her as Eliot produced the plane ticket and Hartisan produced her passport.

"You'll love Japan. I promise." Hartisan gushed. "It's clean and everyone's polite."

"There are museums with nice security and our hotel is in the rich part of the country. By the time you get home you'll have a fortune." Eliot said cutting into Hartisan's speech.

The deal: Hartisan and Eliot would fly Parker to Japan. They would both have sex with her to impregnate her and then Hartisan and Eliot would have a baby. They were staying at a hot spring owned by a family corporation called the Sohmas. Parker could do any stealing she wanted as long as she didn't damage the baby. Hartisan and Eliot would pay for everything she could want or need. Sophie and Nate would take care of their own baby, the business, in the meantime but if they needed any technical support Hartisan was only a click away. The flight left in three hours, enough time to pack everything she would need for two months. Her passport, courtesy of Hartisan, listed her as Mary Sue Goggins.

Parker got to her apartment and began packing. All her equipment, clothes, toiletries. She was done packing in an hour and had two more hours with nothing to do. She got her iPod and made sure it was fully charged and then realized her headphones were gone. She felt her skin crawl and a shiver roll down her back. Someone was in her things. She sniffed the air and came to the conclusion of sweat, blood, laundry detergent and juice. Eliot and Hartisan were in her house, no doubt testing her to make sure she would be a suitable mate for them. She let an evil smile curl across her lips as she went to the closet of her bedroom. She opened the door to find the source of the juice and laundry detergent scent. Hartisan was sitting in the hamper tapping away on his computer. As Parker's amused face came into view his eyes widened and he began searching for something. Parker, being the generally paranoid person she was punched him in the face, knocking him out. She took the laptop to see what he had been doing. There was the activation system of her securities for her apartment. They had all been disabled so naturally, she turned them back on.

"Parker!" She heard Eliot call. She smirked and followed the angry voice. Eliot was hanging from the ceiling in ropes. She smiled up at him.

"Did I win?" She asked.

"Yes you won now let me down!" Eliot demanded. Parker smiled, this would be a fun 9 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Parker sighed; the plane ride was so boring. Eliot and Hartisan were sitting on either side of her so that she couldn't escape. Hartisan was looking out of the small window gleefully as the water below. Eliot was looking around jittery. He had been nervous about planes ever since the plane job where they almost went down. Parker knew the two boys would prefer to sit together but they couldn't risk anything happening to their new mother until the baby was made. Parker, being the thief she was, had taken everything out of both their pockets. A cell phone for each, a wallet from Eliot, another cell phone from Hartisan and then the pen from Hartisan's other pocket. She got a shiv from Eliot's other pocket and also got the mace Hartisan had started carrying in his back pocket. She dumped her prizes on the floor, no longer pleased with them. Eliot and Hartisan turned to her as she glared at their things.

"Parker." They groaned in unison.

"I'm boreddd." She moaned.

"We left from LA 3 hours ago." Eliot growled as if it meant something to the blond.

"That means we still have 8 hours and twenty minutes." Parker moaned louder.

"Take a nap." Hartisan supplied unhelpfully.

"I'm bored." Parked said again louder. They were starting to draw attention.

"Fine Parker!" Eliot snapped causing both her and Hartisan to look at him with wide eyes. "Do whatever you want." He said getting up out of her way. She smiled happily and walked to the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later looking completely different in a flight attendant uniform. She smiled sweetly as she walked by people. She made a few passes before returning to the bathroom. She came out with her original outfit of black jeans, chucks, and a black v neck tee shirt. She had her black sweatshirt slung over one arm. She sat back down next to Hartisan and Eliot with a mischievous grin. She put her sweatshirt out on her lap and unfolded it to expose all her new treasures. There were 7 wads of cash (she had put the wallets back), a small velvet bag of jewelry, three thumb drives, a belt (that she had taken off a man's waist), a pocket watch that she had taken from the inside of a man's blazer, and a handful of jewelry that she had taken off people's bodies.

"Parker." Eliot hissed. "Get rid of it."

"But it's so shinny." Parker whined touching the jewelry adoringly.

"Put it in the bag of that guy." Hartisan whispered pointing at a guy across the aisle. Eliot sighed. The guy had been so annoying the entire trip so far but that doesn't mean its ok to frame him. They may be thieves but they were good guys.

"Get your prints off it first." Eliot said with a sigh. Parker beamed as she went off to play. Eliot and Hartisan turned to each other with a look that said "what have I done? I've created a monster." Before they both turned to watch Parker's stealthy form.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Well at least they had made it to their destination without being arrested. Eliot, Parker, and Hartisan looked at the place with wide eyes. They had gotten out of the taxi and watched it pull away just as a bus pulled in. Three people got out. A boy with orange hair and brown eyes, a boy with grey hair and purple eyes, and between them a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Parker's eyes lit up at the sight of rich kids. Eliot and Hartisan both shot her a warning glance. The girl between the boys noticed the three thieves and her face lit up. She hurried up, a boy on both sides holding her hands.

"Hello!" She said sweetly. "My name's Tohru."

"Hi." Eliot said with his best "we're innocent so love us." Smile. "I'm Eliot."

"Hartisan." Said the hacker with a warm smile.

"My name's Yuki and it's our pleasure." Said the boy with grey hair with a small bow. Tohru and Yuki both turned to the ginger expectantly. The boy shot a scathing glare at Yuki but with a small tug on the hand from Tohru he masked his expression.

"Hi." He said sounding uncomfortable. "I'm Kyo." Everyone turned to Parker waiting. She was off in her own little world.

"This is Parker." Said Eliot as he put his arm around her, grounding her. Her eyes came back down and landed on Tohru. Eliot and Hartisan both held their breaths, hoping she wouldn't do something before they got inside. Parker turned to Yuki and then to Kyo.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" She said with a huff. She turned around and walked into the building. Hartisan and Eliot both exhaled in relief and then smiled to the three teens before the group made their way inside after Parker.

Okami Sohma was the owner. She introduced herself to Eliot, Parker, and Hartisan before making Kyo and Yuki carry all the bags. It was the understanding that she knew them so it was okay.

"I'm SORRY." She said as they entered the room. "IM SO SORRY. If I had known there were three of you I would have prepared an extra bed. If I had known there was a lady I would have prepared a bed in an adjoining room. IM SO SORRY I'VE FAILED YOU." She wailed Eliot and Hartisan were beginning to get annoyed so they knew Parker was about to snap.

"Shhhhh" Parker said calmly at the poor woman. Eliot and Hartisan prepared themselves for the wrath. "We'll sleep in the same room and know what? We'll have sex too!" She said with a grin at the woman's horrified face.

"I'm sorry." Said Okami as she turned and left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked as she entered the room closely followed by Yuki and then after a while Kyo. Yuki was carrying one of Eliot's bags while Kyo was packed with the rest of the six people's bags.

"Can someone please help me?!" Kyo barked. Tohru looked apologetic as she rushed over to help him along with Eliot and Hartisan. Parker walked over to Yuki and snatched the bag out of his hands. He looked apathetic but to those who really knew him such as Tohru, he was flustered.

"My apologies Miss Parker." Yuki said in a cool tone.

"Parker be nice." Eliot said walking over with both of his bags and one of Hartisan's.

"I just don't like sharing." She huffed with a glare shot at Yuki before she scurried away. And with that she was gone. Eliot sighed and Tohru looked sad.

"I hope I didn't do something to offend her." Yuki said to himself.

"Oh no!" Hartisan said holding two of his bags while Kyo carried the rest much to the protests of Tohru. "She's just not good with her people skills." He said with a grin.

"Dinner should be in a few hours so we should get settled." Yuki said. A convenient topic change. Nods rippled around the group and they dispersed to settle in.

Dinner was fine, if a bit awkward. They sat on the floor around a long table. Tohru in between Yuki and Kyo on one side of the table while Parker sat between Eliot and Hartisan on the other side. The meal was expertly made and delicious, even if Parker refused to eat properly with the chopsticks. Instead of using them like a normal person she would spear the food and then put it in her mouth. After a while Eliot got annoyed at the looks the teens were sending them and he snatched the chopsticks out of her hands. Parker gave him a glare but wasn't fazed. She took out a knife and continued eating in the same fashion. Everyone at the table was horrified at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"So what do you do?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"I'm a computer technician." Hartisan said with a straight face.

"I'm a boxer." Eliot said with a smile.

"I work in recovery of lost or stolen items." Parker said not making eye contact.

"Those all sound very exciting." Tohru gushed.

"If you have such different jobs, how did you meet?" Yuki asked polite as always. Eliot and Hartisan turned to each other with uncomfortable smiles. They certainly couldn't tell the real story.

"Their house was broken into. I got their things back." Parker said automatically.

"Was the person caught?" Tohru asked as Yuki and Kyo shot the other a look. These people were lying and Tohru was falling for it. They were hiding something and it was big.

"He was sent to jail." Parker said thinking back to Victor Dubenich with warm memories. She let a small smile curl her lips. He may have tried to kill her, and worse, not paid her, but he was the reason she was insanely rich. "Buy an island rich" as Hartisan would say. Tohru nodded solemnly.

"What did he steal?" Kyo asked with his best "it's just innocent curiosity face."

"Money." Parker said with a fire in her eyes as if that was the most evil thing in the world.

"Lives." Eliot said somberly.

"Designs for a luxury air liner." Hartisan said, thinking of the actual job. Yuki and Kyo shot each other a look as Tohru nodded in surprise.

"Okay so he was a murdering thief but where do the designs for the luxury air liner come in?" Kyo pressed.

"He stole from more than just them." Parker said as if it were obvious. He did some pretty big jobs, stealing the designs and then commissioning them to make himself even more money. He hired people to do the stealing and then killed them off when the job was done."

"Wow that's so elaborate." Tohru said, clearly believing the story. Kyo and Yuki shot each other another glance.

"The police couldn't catch him. I like to think I pick up where the law leaves off. I provide... leverage." Parker said with a manic grin. Hartisan turned to her, taken aback. Eliot just continued eating, not giving anything away. Pretending to do Nathan's job was risky for a thief. He was a thief catcher and she was a thief. He was the predator, and Parker, the prey. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

"That's amazing!" Tohru gushed.

"Well it's getting late. We should probably be off to bed." Yuki said with a polite smile. Kyo nodded and the three teens stood. With a bow they walked off to their respective rooms.

"They had a lot of questions." Parker commented quietly. Hartisan and Eliot nodded.

"We'll just have to be careful. This is our vacation. We're here to enjoy it." Eliot said as the three of them also left the table to go to their respective beds.

"Goodnight." Parker whispered to her boys. They were her boys, she loved them and if it came to it, she would protect them from the prying questions of teenagers. Even if that meant doing the thing she hated most, interacting with people.

"Goodnight Parker." They whispered back. It was going to be a long vacation.


End file.
